zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-5867567-20200121202335
Muy buenas, comunidad de The Legend of Zelda wiki. Hago este hilo para dar a conocer las propuestas que tengo para mejorar este lugar, ya sea por cantidad de páginas, contenido, visitas y, si llegamos a tener algo de suerte, editores. Este listado será un tanto extenso, pero trataré de ser lo más breve posible (disculpadme, suelo explicar mucho para que me entiendan). Además, quiero que tengan en cuenta que el número de visitantes y posibles editores no aumentarán dentro de poco tiempo, pero sí mucho más adelante, creo yo. A veces hay que tener paciencia para que las cosas salgan como queremos. Y sin más que decir, comencemos: Páginas y contenido Comenzaré con la cantidad de páginas. En el momento que hago este hilo, Zelda wiki cuenta con un total de 4.526 artículos, sin contar con las redirecciones, plantillas, páginas administrativas, etc. Es una cantidad grande, sí, pero es muy mejorable. ¿Por qué? Solo revisen las páginas de personajes de Breath of the Wild y todas las relacionadas con Hyrule Warriors y Tri Force Heroes, las tres últimas entregas de la saga; es un sinfín de enlaces rojos, por Dios.. Es por esto que necesito (o más bien, la wiki necesita) que ustedes, editores, comiencen a crear y editar todo tipo de contenido sobre Breath of the Wild, principalmente. He tenido contacto con algunos usuarios activos, o bien he visto cómo han estado trabajando últimamente, y gracias a esta recopilación de información he creado el siguiente listado de funciones para cada editor/a: *King Mememes: él se encargará de crear cualquier tipo de contenido sobre BotW, sobre todo después de conseguir un nuevo computador para jugar nuevamente este título. *ElDekuGamer: él se encargará de crear todo artículo relacionado con los personajes de BotW (si se dan cuenta, ha estado subiendo numerosas imágenes sobre esto y actualizando varias veces la página del tema). *TheMarkin17 y Ethereal Rose: ellos se encargarían de ir revisando y retocando todos los artículos que puedan. *Javier-metroid: él hará lo mismo que TheMarkin17 y Ethereal Rose, solo que puede enfocarse un poco más en BotW. *Fire Garnet: ella se encargaría de mejorar y hasta redactar desde cero algunos artículos que vea necesario en el wiki. *AnewLegend: por mi parte, yo me encargaré de gestionar todas las imágenes del wiki y creando algo de contenido que falte según mis conocimientos (conozco Tri Force Heroes, por ejemplo). Lo más seguro es que pronto obtendré el BotW, así que también trataré de ayudar con eso. La idea es que la mayoría del contenido de Breath of the Wild (ojalá todo) sea creado antes del lanzamiento de BotW 2, para así no tener una carga tan alta de creación de contenido post-lanzamiento de esta. Lo que recomiendo es que cada usuario comprometido en la creación de artículos pueda hacer una cantidad media de cinco páginas por día (digo “'media'” porque alguien puede crear un solo artículo en un día y nueve al siguiente, además que no todos los usuarios tendrán la misma disponibilidad para crear un mínimo de cinco diariamente); de esta manera, se podrían aumentar alrededor de 50 páginas por semana, o en el mejor de los casos: ¡70! Respecto a los artículos de personajes de BotW: yo no pido que estos sean extensos ni geniales; tampoco pido que se hagan unas páginas de cinco líneas; lo que sugiero es que se creen artículos con su respectivo infobox, introducción al personaje, cuál es su principal función en el juego y, si es posible, una pequeña galería. La mayoría de estos personajes cumplen una misión muy secundaria, así que no es mucho lo que pido, supongo... Visitas y posibles editores Importancia de Breath of the Wild Revisando la analítica del wiki desde las páginas administrativas, uno puede percatarse que entre los términos más buscados están: “Urbosa”, “Opalo” y “Ambar”, cuyos términos se relacionan directamente con Breath of the Wild. Así es, a pesar que el juego fue lanzado en 2017 y se hablaba mucho de esta durante el 2016, aún se sigue buscando contenido sobre ella. Esta es otra razón por el cual sugiero que se cree todo tipo relacionado a Breath of the Wild y así aumentar un poco más el número de visitas gracias a búsquedas exitosas. Guía de Breath of the Wild Junto con lo dicho anteriormente, desde la misma analítica se puede comprobar que las páginas más visitadas son, en su mayoría, guías (actualmente no lo son, pero siempre que reviso hay más de cuatro artículos como las más visitadas sobre este tema). Revisando desde diciembre unas tres veces por semana, concluí que las guías más visitadas son: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda y Ocarina of Time (los indiqué por su orden de preferencia). Por lo tanto, relacionando con lo anterior, lo más seguro es que una guía sobre Breath of the Wild ayudaría muchísimo para el aumento de visitas en el wiki, ¿no creen? El tema es: ¿quién estaría dispuesto a crearla? Yo me ofrecería, pero no conozco absolutamente nada sobre este juego, ni siquiera he visto un walkthrough y no lo pienso hacer, porque me gustaría experimentar el título sin conciencia de lo que debería hacer. Además, hoy en día estoy dedicándome a la guía de Majora’s Mask y no me gustaría dejarlo botada (y hay que tener en cuenta que una guía de este título también puede atraer visitas). Lo que puedo hacer es: dedicarme solamente a las imágenes y guías, tanto de MM como BotW, además de temas administrativos, obviamente. A pesar de esto, agradecería mucho si alguien puede partir la guía de BotW en estos días. Aclaro que yo no pido la guía más espectacular de la historia, pues solo basta con mencionar lo necesario para avanzar correctamente en el juego (tal como la de A Link to the Past). Creación de contenido por títulos nuevos En octubre se creó una página de Link’s Awakening exclusiva para Nintendo Switch, ya que CuBaN VeRcEttI, con respaldo de analíticas del staff de Fandom, recomendó que se creara este artículo para aumentar las visitas al wiki. Esta medida no fue del todo exitoso con ese título, ya que la entrega no causó tanto ruido como fue con Breath of the Wild. El plan que tengo a futuro es que se aplique esta nueva medida para los remakes posteriores, solo que, para no repetir el error, el artículo debiese ser creado desde mucho antes y no tan tarde como ocurrió con Link’s Awakening; en otras palabras, se puede crear desde el momento en que el juego es anunciado en una E3 o algo por el estilo. Ya saben que pronto se viene la secuela de BotW, por lo tanto, sugiero que para los próximos anuncios oficiales de Nintendo hablando sobre el tema se comience a crear el artículo correspondiente al título, pues habría chances de que lleguen nuevas visitas gracias a ello. Volviendo con lo de los remakes: propongo que estas páginas exclusivas (como el de Link’s Awakening) solo estén uno o dos años separados de su página principal; así que, utilizando el ejemplo de LA, el artículo exclusivo para Nintendo Switch debiese ser borrado este fin de año y traspasarse al principal, logrando así mantener la estructura que tiene este wiki con todas las páginas de los títulos de la saga. Aprender a editar Aprovecho de citar a King Mememes lo dicho en este hilo para comenzar a profundizar este punto: “''creo que sería beneficioso crear un artículo que cumpla con la función de guiar a los usuarios para editar''”; claramente, esta es una muy buena idea para que las nuevas visitas que esperamos tener se motiven más para editar. No tengo pruebas para verificar lo que diré, pero yo creo que uno de los principales problemas para los principiantes es no saber qué hacer cuando se presiona el botón “editar” o “añadir página”; por lo tanto, veo necesario la creación de un solo artículo y englobar todo lo que se requiere para comenzar a editar. Sí, será un artículo gigante, pero se puede minimizar la búsqueda añadiendo el código “''tabber''” para mayor facilidad. Junto con la creación de la guía, también veo necesario que esta sea publicitada por el wiki en la portada y ojalá que sea algo llamativo (sugiero que lo sea mucho más que el cuadrito invitando a votar por el artículo destacado que aparece en el “''Wiki Actividad''”). Ahora: ¿será un artículo o un blog? Veo más conveniente lo último, ya que allí los usuarios pueden dejar sus dudas en la caja de comentarios. Encuestas Para terminar (al fin) se me vino la idea de planificar una encuesta consultando a usuarios antiguos las razones del porqué decidió dejaron de editar y otra que consulte el porqué se motivan a editar (o no se motivan). Pienso que esta es la mejor manera para tener un respaldo de información sobre qué es lo que sucede con la mayoría de los usuarios cuando dejan de editar y qué muralla se encuentran los usuarios nuevos al momento de editar, porque en el chat de Discord he visto gente que le gustaría hacer esto, pero después no quieren o no pueden hacerlo por variadas razones. A simple vista, presiento que las principales razones son: estudios, flojera (o desmotivación por X razón) y problemas personales.Por lo tanto, veo la necesidad de realizar esta especie de “estudio” a la comunidad y ver qué está sucediendo. La encuesta podría ser creada por la administración y, además, sea supervisada y aprobada por consejeros con quienes tenemos el privilegio de tener contacto (por ejemplo, Ethereal Rose y Fire Garnet). Gracias a los resultados obtenidos podríamos pensar qué tipo de estrategias se podría utilizar para atraer editores. Término Eso es todo lo que tengo que proponer (sí... como si fuera poco). Creo que tengo pensado algunas cosas más por añadir, pero si las digo ahora será demasiado. Además, me temo que estas otras propuestas son de un carácter más administrativo (como una nueva reforma a las políticas del wiki), por lo que no tendría mucha relación con la finalidad de este hilo. Como pudieron ver se espera que la llegada de grandes masas de usuarios sea a futuro, por eso me enfoqué mucho con planes de mejoras a corto plazo para dar paso a mejoras en la wiki a largo plazo, pero espero que comprendan. En ningún momento mencioné planes de mejoras al servidor de Discord, pues, tal como dice Javier, es un medio más distractor que otra cosa para la wiki, y lo que se necesita esta comunidad son editores, precisamente. Por último, recalco que todo lo mencionado aquí son solo propuestas y planes para llevar a cabo. Recuerden que la edición en este wiki es solo un hobby, no un trabajo obligatorio, por lo que no se sientan presionados si no pueden colaborar como las expectativas lo demanda (me refiero al primer punto, principalmente). Agradezco su atención y paciencia al leer todo esto. Un saludo a todos. Notas *'Nota 1': Hay que actualizar la información que tiene OmegaLuxifer en su perfil. Yo me ofrezco para hacer esos cambios mínimos, o bien le pueden pedir que él lo haga uno de estos días (propongo un plazo de tres días). Además, ¿ven necesario hacer restaurar el color de su nombre de usuario en el .css? *'Nota 2': Es necesario que Javier-metroid actualice su mensaje de bienvenida a su muro de mensajes.